


The power of love

by GatitoAtigrado (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Universe, Countries Using Human Names, I'm Bad At Titles, Love, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom America, Teasing, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 03:46:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5693377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/GatitoAtigrado
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred is a power bottom</p>
            </blockquote>





	The power of love

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for a kinkmeme request: http://hetalia-kink.dreamwidth.org/84699.html?thread=514129627#cmt514129627

 

Matthew just wanted to have a nice, quiet afternoon for once. The recent world meeting completely tired him out and now that it was over, he felt like he was brainwashed. So tub of chocolate ice cream and maple syrup in hand, he settled on the couch in his hotel room to watch some dumb thing on TV that didn’t require more than one brain cell. Things were going as expected for a while, but just as he was starting to relax, Alfred wandered in and promptly managed to increase the tension tenfold.  
  
At the question of why he was in Matthew’s room and more importantly, why he was shirtless, he pouted like a child and proceeded to claim that he was just _‘getting his daily dose of Mattie’_ , which wasn’t comforting at all. But polite as ever, Matthew worked up a little smile and scooted over, leaving plenty of space for his boyfriend to take. Not that Alfred cared about space, any kind, because as soon as Matthew was pressed against the armrest, he plopped down right next to him and plastered himself to his side.  
  
Matthew instantly knew what was going on, but he refused to give in. He wasn’t in the mood. _He wasn’t_. Okay, maybe he was, but only because Alfred made him get into it. Fast. Stupid ice cream. As if the sight of his naked torso and unnecessarily close proximity wasn’t enough, Alfred stole Matthew’s spoon and dived into the tub, putting on a show, complete with obnoxious licking and slurping.  
  
“You’re making a mess.” Matthew noted and Alfred glanced over himself, looking absolutely unrepentant.  
  
“But you are here to help me clean it up.”  
  
He said and winked, nudging their thighs closer together, and Matthew couldn’t help, but swallow. He was ridiculously turned on by that transparent act and Alfred knew it too. He just liked to play with Matthew, like a cat with his prey. An insatiable cat, Matthew added in mind.  
  
_“…Alejandro, come back! I love you! Esmeralda wasn’t…”_  
  
A hand landed on Matthew’s thigh, creeping upwards teasingly as the soap opera went on – why were they watching that? – and stopped right on top of his crotch. _Maple_.  
  
“Hmm. You either like that Alejandro guy or just really, really want me to put my mouth into good use.” Alfred purred into his ear, delighted, and started unbuttoning his pants.  
  
“Alfred.” Matthew tried to use a warning tone, but what came out was closer to pleading and only made Alfred laugh.  
  
“Don’t worry, babe. I know you are not into Latins.” And just like that, he closed the gap between them.  
  
Matthew lost. His resolve crumbled as Alfred forced his lips open and entered, mapping out the inside of his mouth as his hands did quick work on Matthew’s trousers and pulled out his aching cock. Lazily sliding his fingers up and down, Alfred hummed into the kiss appreciatively. After he got his boyfriend fully erect, he turned his attention to Matthew’s neck where he bit down and sucked, hard.  
  
“Ahh, no, they will see it” Matthew gasped, weakly pushing against his lover’s chest.  
  
“That’s the purpose.” Alfred growled after he deemed his mark visible enough, and slid down between Matthew’s knees, holding his legs apart when he attempted to close them.  
  
“Alfred, please” Matthew whined desperately, but it found deaf ears. With one swift move Alfred yanked down the clothes from his lap, leaned over and wrapped his warm mouth around the head of Matthew’s already leaking cock.  
  
“Fuck.” Matthew cried out, turning his face to the ceiling. “No, stop, we shouldn’t…”  
  
Hearing that, Alfred dug his nails into his thigh and swirled his tongue around, once, twice, making all of Matthew’s lucid thoughts vanish at breakneck speed. And then, the same way he had done it a hundred times before and would do a thousand more, Alfred relaxed his throat and took him in, deeper and deeper, until his nose pressed against the coarse blonde hair at the very base.  
  
Matthew’s wanton moan was muffled by the hand he clasped at his mouth as his hips bucked up involuntarily, eliciting a small choking sound. He knew he should have stayed still, but Alfred took it in stride. He would take anything, Matthew knew he would. That was his game.  
  
A hand stroked circles on his knee, then moved over his leg and torso, up to one of his nipples, so slow and teasing, while Alfred bobbed his head. Matthew shivered and grabbed a handful of Alfred’s hair, only for purchase, not for pushing, but he was immediately slapped away. That almost made him laugh. He was in no control here, not tonight.  
  
“Oh Alfred…” He groaned, raising his hips for more friction when his boyfriend sucked on the head, even though he knew he wouldn’t get release till _he_ didn’t want it.  
  
Alfred pulled off but didn’t let go, this time it was his fingers around the length, squeezing and stroking just the right way to send waves of pleasure through Matthew’s entire body.  
  
“Look at me.” He demanded and Matthew instantly obeyed.  
  
“Watch.” Came the order as Matthew stared at Alfred’s face, all blown pupils and shameless obscenity that nearly made him combust from desire. He nodded, incapable of anything else and received a short, delighted smile before the torture started again.  
  
He knew Alfred, knew him too well, God, why did he ever let this little devil into his bed? His lips were full and swollen red, perfect around his length and so, so eager to suck and lick and take.  
  
“I’m gonna… gonna come” Matthew grunted, thinking his heartbeat would never turn back to normal after this. Alfred just hummed and sped up his movements until Matthew tried to press him down, every muscle tense and so fucking ready for jumping over the edge.  
And then Alfred stopped in the last moment.  
  
“Nooo… _Alfred_!” Matthew’s eyes were full of hurt and despair, his hands still grabbing for the other and hips stuttering in the firm grip that pressed them down into the couch.  
  
“Uh-oh. Sorry, darling.” Alfred singsonged, stood up with his knees popping loudly, and ruffled Matthew’s sweaty hair. “I’ve gotta go ask Artie a question about his presentation. You can take off your clothes while I’m away. I’ll make it quick and we will take up where we left off, okay?”  
  
“No, totally not okay! You cannot leave me in this state, please finish it.”  
  
“Mattie, I can still do that five minutes later, but the economy can’t wait. What if Arthur gets kidnapped by aliens by the time you came?”  
  
Ignoring the second, utterly ridiculous part, Matthew whimpered and tried one last time. “I want you _now_.”  
  
Shrugging, Alfred swaggered out of the room and locked the door behind himself.  
  
  
  
The waiting felt like an eternity. Matthew didn’t know how he earned himself such a place in hell. He couldn’t even jerk himself off, that was Alfred’s number one rule. _Self-touching means no fucking, Mattie!_ It was so unfair, Matthew wanted to cry.  
  
Eventually Alfred did come back, but he obviously wasn’t with Arthur. Perhaps he was standing in front of the door all that time, thinking about how much he could rile his boyfriend up for a good fuck. Matthew could picture him perfectly, giggling about his own very, very bad joke. He took off his trousers too and walked in wearing nothing but his superman boxer briefs, said trousers rumpled in his arms.  
  
He smirked at Matthew and lay down on the queen sized bed, on his back with his knees apart. A happy sigh left his lips before he started humming a song from the radio that neither of them could get out of their minds.  
  
“Now come here and finish it yourself.” He said after one more minute of playing ignorant, crossing his arms beneath his head.  
  
He didn’t have to say twice.  
  
“I hate you.” Matthew muttered as soon as he was there, and Alfred lurched up and pulled him into a bruising kiss in reply. Their hips grinded against each other in frenzy, wanting to get closer and closer until they didn’t know where one ended and the other started.  
  
“Did you bring lube?” Matthew breathed against Alfred’s lips.  
  
Alfred rolled his eyes and took off the last garment that separated them. “You know that I’m ready.”  
  
At his boyfriend’s look he groaned, changed their positions and straddled Matthew, reaching into the pocket of the trousers he dropped beside the bedside table. “Okay, I guess a few minutes can never hurt.”  
  
It was usually Matthew who prepared Alfred, but it seemed like that night Alfred wanted every single thing under his control. Maybe it was about Russia and China again, Matthew wondered as Alfred slid his lubed finger into himself. He tried to hide it, but in situations like this, it was pretty obvious that Alfred was afraid of losing potency. Matthew didn’t mind his behaviour in the bedroom, but he wished his boyfriend didn’t have to worry about power all the time.  
  
“Hey” Alfred murmured, rubbing their noses together. “I love you.”  
  
“I love you too, you dork.” Matthew replied and kissed away the doting smile from Alfred’s face.  
  
When they parted, Alfred’s gaze turned to Matthew’s abdomen, and he traced a finger over the soft skin of his lower stomach, watching as the muscles tensed under his touch and Matthew’s cock twitched against his own.  
  
“Tease.” Matthew whispered and received an affectionate kiss to his forehead.  
  
Alfred worked the third digit in, quickly and all too ready for more, and slammed his hips back, gasping when he finally found his prostate.  
  
“You’re so hot.” Matthew said and nipped at his lover’s chin as Alfred pulled out his fingers to flop onto his back.  
  
“As always. Now turn over and fuck me into this mattress.”  
  
It was familiar, yet always somewhat new from then on. Matthew crawled over Alfred and ran his palms along his sides, squeezed his butt, then settled them on the back of Alfred’s upper thighs. They kissed as Alfred rolled on the condom for him and bended his legs, spread them wider and made place for Matthew’s hips.  
  
At that point, Matthew was ready to admit to himself that he had missed this. Christ, it was only a week, but it felt like fifty years of celibacy. He lined himself up and held his breath in anticipation, but then there were voices drifting in from the hallway that made him freeze, afraid of getting walked in on.  
  
“If you think they can hear, you’d better keep your pretty mouth shut.” Alfred said, reading his mind, and emphasized the point by biting into Matthew’s shoulder. “Get in me already.”  
  
Matthew couldn’t say no, he was never able to. He nuzzled into Alfred’s neck, the musk, cologne and Alfred’s unique scent enticing his senses as he pressed forward, with one hand under the small of Alfred’s back, lifting him up. Alfred’s panting quickened when the tip slipped in and Matthew stilled, intent to give time for his boyfriend to adjust. But of course as if on cue, Alfred reached around him, gripped his ass and pulled him in, so impatient and greedy for it. They gasped at the same time, twitching from the sudden pleasure.  
  
“Are you okay?” Matthew asked, concerned to see Alfred’s eyes squeezed tightly shut, only to get one of his nipples pinched for it.  
  
“Yeah, yeah. C’mon, babe, move!”  
  
Alfred looked truly annoyed this time and didn’t wait a second more to wriggle and roll his hips against Matthew’s. They started moving together, Matthew’s thrusts in rhythm with Alfred’s eager movements. The bed shook under their sweaty bodies as Alfred crossed his legs behind Matthew’s back and tangled his fingers is his hair, placing messy kisses all over his face.  
  
“Harder.” Alfred demanded - a needy, but controlling sound that never failed to drive Matthew crazy. He shifted, aiming his thrusts in different directions until Alfred arched his back, mouth falling agape. A relieved grin spread across Matthew’s face as he kept abusing the spot he found, relishing the moans and the short, satisfied noises Alfred didn’t bother biting back. They picked up the pace and the room echoed with sounds that probably the entire hotel had heard by that point.  
  
“Give me… ahh, give me your hand.”  
  
That was the last order, Matthew knew and he obeyed, let Alfred guide his hand onto his cock. A stroke, a squeeze, Matthew’s thumb pressing to the slit and Alfred was coming in thick ribbons on both of their stomachs. His muscles clenched and released around Matthew and that, combined with the sounds and Alfred’s expression, tipped Matthew over the edge.  
  
He shook through it with his eyes closed and lips pressed against Alfred’s collarbone, then he collapsed in exhaustion. Alfred embraced him, panted into his ear and caressed the back of his neck with trembling fingers.  
  
“Jesus, Mattie.” He chuckled breathlessly. “You’ve been so good. So fucking good.”  
  
Matthew replied with a whimper, trying hard not to doze off from the peaceful heat that Alfred emitted. He worked up the energy to raise his head and look down at his boyfriend’s tired face, bracing himself on his elbows, and swiped back the errant locks of hair from Alfred’s forehead. Times like this were precious, because Alfred let all his defences down then and only then, and nothing else, but raw honesty gleamed in his eyes as he stared up at Matthew. _God, Matthew loved him so much._  
  
“Shower?” Alfred sounded like he had been screaming for an hour.  
  
Matthew smiled and stood up, but he got pulled back by the wrist. The puppy eyes that Alfred mastered during his years with Arthur made him chuckle.  
  
“You want me to carry you, right?”  
  
Alfred’s lips curved up in a grin and Matthew sighed, smiling as he gathered his love into his arms.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this work. Please leave feedback! :)


End file.
